Feelings of the Inevitable
by ChikaBabe
Summary: Dedicated to Bradon B.--Pan and Trunks are getting married. Everyone is glad for them except for... a few people. A/N: This story is a POV and you learn the other's feelings (people who is not happy with this union). A very emotional fic.


A/N: Hello, well it's ChikaBabe. Well this story is not my idea. You see, I have another fanfiction out. Called "The Illegal Affair' and I have a contest to see who can guess who the next person talking is and whoever get it right get these prizes. Brandon B. won and here it is.  
  
  
Note: Some of you may not like the pairing of Trunks and Pan. Please before you hit the back button, this story doesn't revolve around those two but of the feelings of other characters about the union.  
  
Feelings of the Inevitable  
By  
ChikaBabe  
  
~  
  
Pan rushed quickly to her house, happiness swirling around her. Her eyes full of delight, something wonderful and unbelievable happen. She just had to reach home before anyone present would leave. This is too big of a surprise for ANYONE to miss!   
  
Finally seeing her house coming in site, Pan sped up. Finally landing she quickly ran to the door. Hurriedly looking through her bag she finally found her keys.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Opening the door, she called out almost immediantly, "Mom! Dad! Anyone else hear, I have a surprise! I have a surprise!!!"  
  
A mature looking Videl descended down the stairs, with her sleepy looking husband with her.  
  
"Sorry Dad! But I just HAVE to tell you something! I just..."  
  
"Stop beating 'round the bush and tell us!" Videl waved, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Pan breathed in and walked to her parents.  
  
"Okay, it's this!" Pan shoved her hand in her mother's hand. Videl backed up and took Pan's hand and looked at him. A ring was present on her ring finger.  
  
"Why, um, Pan. There's a ring on your finger?"  
  
"Yeah! I know!"  
  
Gohan snatched Pan's hand from Videl, "Does--does--does this mean---"  
  
"I'm getting married!!!!" Pan squealed.  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at their daughter. Mouths hanging.  
  
"T-t-to who, Panny?" Videl stuttered.  
  
Pan blushed slightly and turned her back to her parents.  
  
"T-t--to---TRUNKS!!!"  
  
....  
  
Vegeta walked back and forth as people flew around trying to make the 'wedding' perfect. This was a match made from hell. His son was actually marrying a female younger than a decade them him. To have a one-night stand with one he understood but to fall for one and to marry her.  
  
Plus the girl was only a quarter Sayjian!  
  
Yet he knew it was MUCH better than marrying a full human girl that he seemed to be attracted to. Those hollowed-headed one his son seemed to fancy the most these days.  
  
Shaking his head Vegeta walked to a tree and leaned against it, taking a familiar position. He didn't approve of this at all. From what he heard from his blue-haired mate neither was the girl's Father or Uncle.  
  
'At least somebody from the cursed bloodline has some sense' Vegeta thought bitterly, spitting at the grass so to help the bitterness go away. He looked at his son, just a few yards away from him.  
  
He seemed happy.  
  
Happy? Was he happy to get into a marriage with a younger woman? Whether he gave signs or not, Vegeta cared for his son. He would never show it, no, he had a little too much proud. The time when he sacrifices himself to defeat Majin Buu was a little bit more than enough for him.  
  
Turning, he quickly felt his mate approaching him. Probably to start bitching him about something crap or another. Sighing he shook his head. What in the world did he do to get such a woman as she?  
  
And a son likes Trunks....  
  
Why the hell did he want to marry...HER? Pan! Part of the Kakkarot bloodline? Ugh! Someone had to stop them. Someone just had to stop them. Someone....  
  
....  
  
Gohan crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed as he walked the steps of the place where his little girl would be married. To someone so despicable! Gohan just knew Trunks would be unfaithful. From what he heard from other females at his workplace he was and he quote "One hot pepper".  
  
If Trunks were that attractive to the other gender, who said he wouldn't follow what was in between his legs? No one. He didn't want his little girl hurt. He didn't want to kill Trunks.   
  
Gohan knew if ever found out Trunks hurt Pan in anyway, in any way he would kill him. He would kill Trunks. He would not regret it either. He could be damned to hell, but at least he knew Trunks had paid for messing with his daughter.  
  
His sweet Pan...  
  
Getting married to that damn man. What puzzled Gohan the most was, what did Trunks do to fool Pan into believing he would stay faithful? Just what did that shit do? He had thought his daughter was much smarter than that and now here she was getting married to him..  
  
Videl has told him he should be happy for their daughter. She was finally happy again after a long period of time of sadness. Of course his wife arranged this ceremony from evil with Bulma and his mother and any other female that they knew.  
  
Turning to an angle in which he could see Pan and her friends. She looked so happy. So very joyous. Growling he turned away and caught Vegeta's eye.  
  
Gohan smirked, so Vegeta didn't like this either? He should go up to him but..no, he wouldn't. He would have to do this himself.  
  
.....  
  
Goten sat down on his chair. A rare scowl on his face. Pan was going to marry Trunks. Trunks the player, Trunks his best friend. Trunks....TRUNKS! How could he not see this coming?  
  
Trunks always busy. Trunks always showed his present slut to him. Why didn't any go off when Trunks hesitated to show the new girl in his life. Then Pan, how could he dismiss the glow in her eyes just at the mere mention of Trunks.  
  
Then it was those times when they both were absent. At the same time. Not once did he nor anybody else think of anything. Pan had always seemed to have a crush on Trunks.   
  
People weren't kidding when they said he had nothing in his skull. They were absolutely right. Anybody else would have known right off the bat, but he didn't. He didn't!  
  
Damn.  
  
He was an idiot. He wanted to kill Trunks. Trunks may have been his best friend. He could go bang any other chick and hurt him but NOT his niece. His innocent niece. He felt sick to know Trunks would ravish her like any other whore he had.  
  
He saw Gohan there; Videl was there scolding him. He chuckled a little. He also knew Gohan was not pleased with the soon to be couple. Of course Videl and the other females were happy and giddy.  
  
It made him sick.  
  
Pan and Trunks. Pan and Trunks. Pan and Trunks. Argh! He would have to talk to someone about his feelings....Gohan. Like hell he was going to talk to Trunks about this.  
  
Damn, why did he say he would be best man.  
.....  
  
Marron sat on the luscious grass as she watched the activity down below. Trunks were getting married to Pan, not her. Pan was going to bear Trunks descendents, not her.   
  
Pan had won him, without even knowing. Marron has tried to get Trunks with all the knowledge that she could muster off. Tried to make Pan appear like the bad guy. She had tried...everything.  
  
Yet, Pan won.  
  
Why? Was it because she was of his kind? Only twenty-five percent!   
  
The sob came out of her lips. Tears falling down her pale skin. She had lost him. She had lost him, forever.   
  
She felt a painful jolt in her heart. Anger. How she wanted to grasp Pan's neck and slam her head against a hard surface until she heard Pan's skull crack and blood seeped from her head wound and Pan was dead.  
  
Things were unbelievable. She've known Trunks longer than Pan. She had thought the history....what history?  
  
Getting up she walked down the hill, walking into a atmosphere that could kill her. But she had to appear like she approve. As if she wasn't hurt. She had her pride. She wouldn't submit to such foolishness.  
  
Finally reaching it she was ambushed by Pan.  
  
"Marron! I haven't seen you anywhere!"  
  
"Uh, I was,um, walking around." Marron stuttered, she didn't want Pan to know anything.  
  
"What's wrong Mar?" Pan eyes showed she cared.  
  
"I-I-I haven't been feeling well. Um, excuse me." Marron excused bowing and walking away from Pan. Who was quickly occupied with another person.  
  
Marron held back another sob, that shouldn't been she. In her position should have been Pan.  
  
Marron started running, tears blinding her sight. All she could do was run, run from happiness. Run to her emptiness.  
  
Suddenly something just stopped her. She had hit something, a brick wall maybe?  
  
Looking up she was faced with worried Trunks.  
  
"Uh, Trunks? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, it's my wedding. Last time I was supposed to be here. What's wrong Marron?"  
  
"Me? Something wrong with me?" Marron plastered on a smile and a disbelief look.  
  
"Yes, you have tears in your eyes."  
  
"Oh, something came into my eyes and it's really burning and I was trying to find a place to wash out my eyes."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, the bathroom is right there." Trunks pointed to a door.  
  
Marron nodded and turning, walking away.  
  
He would never be hers.  
  
.....  
  
Ubbu clapped as a man played the violin and little children played. Playing their little games. Watching them could take his mind off what was going on. The disappointment that lurked.  
  
He had lost Pan.  
  
This time the realization was as real as a new wound to the leg. Fresh and blood still pouring up. Painful and unbearable. Like any other pain just think about something else and it 'seem' to just erase away from existence.  
  
But...this was a new pain. One he wasn't used to. The remedy he used for other was working a little but the thought kept lurking.  
  
Trunks had Pan.  
  
Not him.  
  
Trunks.  
  
What did that guy have that he didn't? Was it because he was a prince? Was it because he was built? What WAS it? What?! What! What!!  
  
He walked away from the scene, even that was painful to watch. To see them so happy. He could see when Pan and Trunks announced their engagement to everyone else. They even had to nerve to actually kiss in front of everyone.  
  
That was what you call brave.  
  
Ubbu's hands reached to his heart, it felt painful. Like it was going to pound it's away out of his chest. That would be good. End his everlasting pain he knew he was now going to feel.  
  
Shit.  
  
He looked as Pan ran to her dressing room, now the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone was just gathering to give his or her thanks and such. Pan would get dressed. Do the things female did and come out and marry Trunks.  
  
Not him.  
  
Everyone soon started to notify each other to start getting ready for the wedding. The moment where the woman he loved was going to marry another.  
  
He guessed if she was happy, he was happy.  
  
.......  
  
Everyone sat down as the song started playing. Music filled the air as Trunks waited anxiously. Next to him his best man Goten. He didn't look at all pleased. He seemed to be rolling his eyes but keeping his composure.  
  
Soon Pan started walking in.  
  
Marron turned her head and watched as Pan started walking to Trunks. Mentally and spiritually he was her husband.   
  
Ubbu watched as Pan walked, a smile on her face. He turned away and got up and started walking out, he noticed Marron doing the same. They both walked to the back where Gohan and Vegeta were.  
  
Once Marron was right next to him, Ubbu greeted her. She smiled and turned.  
  
Now was the time.  
  
Pan and Trunks forever each other.  
  
Gohan started stepping up, but Vegeta blocked Gohan's way. Vegeta shook his head and Gohan first look fed up before nodding.  
  
Marron watched, now it time. Time to say goodbye.  
  
Ubbu watched as Pan and Trunks read each other's vow.  
  
Now it was understood why Vegeta stopped Gohan.  
  
Sometimes.... sometimes...sometimes you just...you just have to let go...  
  
[Fin]  
  
A/N: There ya go Brandon. I am sorry that it was so short. I hope everyone else liked it. I didn't want to describe the setting of where the wedding was because some people have beliefs. So, anyways, comment on my writing. Where do I need to improve?  
  
  
  
Lata!  
  
N Remember...Review!! 


End file.
